


Dude

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [81]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: AU: Finn is alive. What his reaction would have been when Kurt got bashed
Series: Glee Drabbles [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 17





	Dude

** Finn and Kurt **

“Oh wow,” Kurt murmured as he woke up in his hospital bed. “I forgot how loud you snore.”

“Do not,” Finn grumbled. The large man woke up fully and stretched from the small hospital chair. He lumbered over to the bed and carefully scooched Kurt over. Finn sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to rest his forehead against Kurt’s. “I was so scared Kurt.”

“Me too,” Kurt admitted. “I truly thought they might kill me.”

“All to save that other kid?”

“What was I supposed to do?”

“Exactly what I would have done,” Finn said, agreeing with Kurt’s actions.

“I can’t believe it happened here in New York,” Kurt lamented.

“Me either,” Finn said.


End file.
